


Leaves Wreckage Where It's Blown [Podfic]

by juniperphoenix



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperphoenix/pseuds/juniperphoenix
Summary: Podfic of a story by BlackEyedGirl. Post-movie, Holmes tries to deal with a robbery alone. Some violence ensues. Watson tries to make it better, with variable success.





	Leaves Wreckage Where It's Blown [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Leaves Wreckage Where It's Blown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/51921) by [BlackEyedGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackEyedGirl/pseuds/BlackEyedGirl). 



  


Right-click and save to download the podfic as an [mp3](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/leaves_wreckage/%5bSherlock%20Holmes%202009%5d%20Leaves%20Wreckage%20Where%20It's%20Blown.mp3) (13.7 MB) or as an [m4b audiobook](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/leaves_wreckage/%5bSherlock%20Holmes%202009%5d%20Leaves%20Wreckage%20Where%20It's%20Blown.m4b) (11.6 MB).

Length: 14:18  



End file.
